Kiku Kamishirakawa
| romaji_name = Kamishirakawa Kiku | nicknames = | other_names = | relatives = | school = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS | anime_debut = | ja_voice = }} Kiku Kamishirakawa ( , Kamishirakawa Kiku) is a character in season two of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. She is Theodore Hamilton's friend from his grandparents' hometown. Design Appearance Kiku has long dark blue hair that she keeps in a braid over her left shoulder, and short bangs parted to the right side of her face. She has olive colored eyes. She wears a school uniform with long sleeves, a navy blue collar and a knee length skirt, with a red scarf. She has a pair of black shoes and white socks. Personality Kiku is very kind and encouraging. She has a playful side as she teases Theodore about his fear of ghosts. She is also very brave as seen when Ryujiro and his gang cornered her and she demanded they return her phone. Biography Kiku lives in a town in the country, where she spent time with Theodore. One day, she found him sleeping at the lighthouse. After waking him up, she warned him that he was going to be expelled if he kept skipping classes. Theodore admitted he didn't care, but Kiku reminded him that his grandfather would be worried. On the way home, the two found Ryujiro Mizunuma, his brother, and their gang bulling another student. Theodore gave them a warning glare and they left, which he did as well. Kiku apologized for Theodore's rudeness to the boy, saying he was actually very friendly. She noticed Theodore acting strange and he asked her if she heard a voice. She replied she didn't, then laughed saying it was too bright out for ghosts to appear. The next day, at the lighthouse, Kiku looked up Playmaker and Link VRAINS on her tablet and shared it with Theodore. After showing him the article, she got a call from her friend Hana. When Theodore threw the tablet, she yelled at him before he told her it spoke. She thought that he had just turned the volume on. Later that night, Ryujiro and his gang cornered her to lure Theodore for a duel. If he won, Theodore would be their minion. Kiku tried to talk Theodore out of it, but he accepted. Theodore then told her to go home, while she was hesitant to leave him, she followed his instructions. Some time later, Kiku found Theodore at the lighthouse again, reading about the Tower of Hanoi incident. Again, she asked him to come back to school. He told her he would go, thinking he meant school she said it was four days until summer vacation. However, he meant he was leaving the city. When she asked why, he explained he was not himself, which just confused her more. While Kiku did not understand, she wished Theodore luck, saying he looked full of life, and and agreed to look after his grandparents. Three months later Kiku enters LINK VRAINS for the first time alongside Theodore. Upon seeing his Soulburner avatar she compliments how cool he looks. Relationships Theodore Hamilton Theodore is a close friend of Kiku's. Despite the boy's personality, she knows he's good at heart. She supports him and tries to convince him to return to school. When Theodore said he was leaving the city and asked her to look after his grandparents, Kiku did not ask for a reason and trusts his decision. References